


Tale As Old as Time

by RosettaStarlight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Memory Loss, Soulmates, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaStarlight/pseuds/RosettaStarlight
Summary: Ben and Mal live very different lives from one another.He's the crown prince of Auradon and she's a girl stuck on the Isle of the lost with no way out, but when they find themselves magically swapping bodies, a connection is forged between them. Whether they like it or not.And soon, it's more than just finding out who the other is but a journey to meet for the first time. Meanwhile as they try to find each other, a star is approaching.Is it possible to love someone you've never met? Especially for one who doesn't know the first thing about it?Memories may be lost to the mind, but the heart never forgets.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tale As Old as Time

_They'd never know, would they?_

Two people, connected in more ways than one by the fates themselves. Two people who, if not for their intervention, may have never met at all, different as they were. Separated time and time again yet somehow kept finding their way to each other only to lose them once more.

And neither of them even knew it.

But even as their minds forgot, some part of them still remembered.

_Some mornings, the Auradon prince woke up with tears streaming down his face, but never knowing why._

Two lives so vastly different from the other. One growing up in privilege he barely realized he had and a kingdom whose throne he'd inherit. The other growing in poverty on an island an ocean away, everyday a fight for survival and for approval she'd never achieve.

_The purple-haired girl with green eyes that glowed would get ready in the morning some days only to find herself crying as well, plagued by the same unknown feeling that made her chest grow tight. And she was one who claimed to never cry. Whatever dream she'd experienced in her sleep, she could never remember._

He woke to a room filled with sunlight. The prince welcomed the familiarity, shaken as he was. Letters and books on his desk were stacked and organized in neat little piles. Books were aligned neatly on the shelves, organized by title and height. A small journal in yellow and blue sat at his nightstand, and a potted pink rose resting on his desk.

_But… something was wrong…._

An ocean away on an overcrowded prison of an island, the girl woke in a much smaller and dirtier room. The windows were boarded up, leaving the room dark. What little possessions that she owned were more sprawled out in places. It was cluttered, with art supplies and spray cans in all sorts of colors. Nothing lost.

_But… something was missing…._

Forgotten dreams faded from the mind with every moment awake. All that was left behind when either woke up, was a sense of loss neither understood, a feeling which never seemed to leave for quite some time afterwards.

He wandered about his days in a daze, finding his gaze fixated on the sight of the Isle from his bedroom window. He got up, dressed, ate breakfast, and got to class on time, doing all he was supposed to. Yet still felt as if he were moving through a dream. He couldn't stop staring out the window at the island and the transparent dome surrounding its borders. Something just seemed to draw him there.

Little did he know the green-eyed girl was doing the exact same. She kept catching her eyes lingering a little too long on the kingdom of Auradon. Separated by a barrier and the sea, she'd never been in her whole life and never hoped to. Yet… she couldn't shake off this _feeling_.

They were looking… _searching_ …

Searching for… something. Something important. Or perhaps some _one_.

Neither could ever get rid of this feeling that began to consume them. The feeling that they had forgotten something _so important_ to them, but… could never remember what.

A star fell.

A falling star. Shooting across the sky and leaving a trail of stardust in its wake. The second time seen. The girl watched the star alone from her rooftop. It passed right over her, as if trying to send her a message. To remind her of something that hadn't happened yet. What was it? What was it she forgot that plagued her mind? Or was it a _who_?

And the boy. Someone new and his previous self all at the same time. His friends and family were celebrating inside, but he was alone. At least that's how he felt. But everything else melted away as he looked up to see that falling star shooting across the sky towards him. The tears in his eyes were either dried or inching their way down his cheeks.

He couldn't tell.

And believe it or not, it was that very star the story hung onto. The two were special. Had to be, the string of fate bounding them tightly to one another. Even if it was but a lost memory to them. Time had been changed and destinies intertwined. But for what? Surely there was some purpose.

_My name is…._

There was.

_Who was it they'd forgotten?_

True love found its way no matter the circumstances.

_They would never know, would they?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based off Your Name as it's a movie I've seen recently and one that honestly made me emotional. Since this is an AU, I will be putting my own touches to the story to make the characters more like themselves, and also to suit the universe I've placed it in. Hope you like it and are all staying safe!


End file.
